The present invention relates to toys and more particularly to a toy food processor which may be manually operated to simulate the operation of a conventional food processor in slicing elongated vegetable products, such as carrots and cucumbers, into sliced segments.
It is an object of the invention to provide a toy food processor of the character described which may be easily and safely operated by children.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a toy food processor of the character indicated which is of rugged low cost construction.
It is still another object of the invention to provide for use in a toy food processor of the character described, a single and easily manipulatable food slice module containing a plurality of simulated slices of food product, the slices of which may be readily released and expelled from the toy food processor.
The invention, both as to its organization and method of operation, together with further objects and advantages thereof, will best be understood by reference to the following specification, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, in which: